Miyako Kajiro
is a major character in Forbidden Siren and Siren: Blood Curse. Miyako is a 14 year old blind girl (17 in US version), she has been always able to naturally "sightjack", she would often use her pet dog, Kereb, as her eyes. She is also immune to the process of becoming a shibito due to having the Kajiro blood. Due to her gift and her lineage, Miyako was due to be sacrificed by her family and local religious leaders in a ritual for the summoning of their god, Datatsushi, but managed to escape when Kyoya Suda intervened. Forbidden Siren Family She is part of the Kajiro family (神代·家), a prominent family in Hanuda, who were direct blood descendants of an ancient Hanuda villager (likely to be Hisako Yao; The Yaobikuni, an unaging woman who secretly lived among them). Needless to say, Miyako had somewhat strained family relations. In archive item 25, (Kajiro Family Register), her father is Mastaro, her mother, Sayako. Miyako was the youngest daughter of the Kajiro family, as she had two older siblings; Jun, was her adopted brother who was also engaged to marry her sister Ayako. It is interesting to note that Miyako herself did not appear on the family register. There are two likely possibilities for this; one is that, being both blind and a future sacrifice, her social position was so low that she was 'written out'; the other is that she was never registered in the first place, as she was always intended to die while very young and thus her existence was never recorded. This would make an investigation of her disappearance or death a virtual impossibility, should authorities ever become involved. Jun's attitude towards Miyako seemed cold and detached, uninterested in her survival; not only was he present and participating at the failed sacrifice that was the catalyst for the events of the game, but he also urged her to return and complete it, saying, "Miyako, you still have more to do: We can't proceed without you." The relationship between the two blood sisters was no better; in fact the opposite is true, as Ayako struck a scythe in the wall next to Miyako's head. Ultimately, both sisters ended up sharing the same fate—as Hisako Yao realised that with Datatsushi awakened there was no need for future sacrifices, and thus no need for Ayako either—and immolated them both with the same fire. History Prior to the ritual; Kyoya sees Miyako smashing Datatsushi's head, so the ritual would fail, then after the ritual fails she escapes with her pet Kereb and nothing is known about her until later. Kyoya Suda encounters Miyako soon after her dog was killed protecting her from the Shibito. She became enraged when Kyoya told her "the dog's dead anyway", and attacked him, hitting his chest with her fists before half-collapsing in tears. After a while they encounter her brother Jun, which tells Miyako that they need her to continue with the ritual, but she hits him with a stick and then runs away with Kyoya. They eventually reach the Tabori house and spend there the night, she resolves to save Kyoya from transformation by mingling their blood together (as the Kajiro family cannot undergo Shibito transformation). During midnight they hear the Shibito break into the house, so they escape to the Janokubi village. Unfortunately, Miyako is eventually caught by Jun, who shoots Kyoya down a cliff. She is then taken into the Shibito nest and sacrificed along with her sister Ayako by Hisako, Kyoya arrives, but not in time to save her. After that, Miyako's spirit lived on to guide and help Kyoya in his battle with Datatsushi. In terms of gameplay, Miyako is never directly playable. She is always a partner character with Kyoya Suda, and cannot walk far without his guidance. In order for her to follow properly, the player must have Kyoya look in her direction until she catches up. Obviously, she can only Sightjack others in order to move around. Because of this handicap, Miyako is also defenceless against Shibito and won't last too long without Kyoya's help. Kyoya's desire to protect Miyako was the base of his emotional arc for the first half of the story, and after her death his desire to follow her wishes was what drove him to annihilate the shibito from Hanuda, thus completing the paradox and ensuring that the cycle will repeat again. Siren: Blood Curse Miyako is yet again a major character in the re-imagining, though all other characters have been replaced or were killed - but to achieve a more traditional feel for Western audiences, Miyako is now sixteen and isn't blind. However, unlike the original game, Miyako only speaks Japanese. Like in the original game, Miyako helps the main character, Howard, throughout the story, but essentially, Miyako's storyline and fate remains the same. It's interesting to note that Miyako is one of few living Asian people in the game, even though it's based in Japan. The only other living Asian character is Seigo Saiga. Again, Miyako is not directly playable, but because she is no longer blind, she is more adept at evading Shibito and escaping confrontation. Trivia There is an interesting link between the plots of both games that directly involve Miyako. Both she and novelist Shu Mikami from Siren 2 are blind; both die, and in doing so awaken the 'gods' of their respective stories, albeit in very different circumstances - For example, Shu's sacrifice was a willing one,, and has few ritual elements. It is possible that such events (the death of a blind individual within close proximity of a God) form a part of the Siren mythos that was not included in the remake Siren: Blood Curse. Gallery Forbidden Siren Miyako Attacked.jpg Live siren narrowweb 300x371,0.jpg Siren-18.jpg kajiromiyako01.JPG|Miyako in ceremonial attire Siren-20.jpg 8gae8efa784.jpg|Miyako and Kyoya Mkmnj.jpg|Miyako and Kyoya 007_-_Harumi_Yomoda's_Drawing.jpg|Harumi Yomoda's drawing of Miyako and Kereb Blood Curse 3-Large Profile C Miyako.jpg Miyako20in20Siren20NT.jpg HW-MK-building.jpg Miyako 2.png Trivia *Shu Mikami in Forbidden Siren 2 is a lot like Miyako; both are blind and have to rely on their dogs and have to sightjack often to get where they are going. *Miyako can't transform into a Shibito. This is true of all the Kajiro family (except Jun, who was adopted) almost certainly due to being descendants of the original Hanyuda villagers who ate of Datatsushi centuries before. Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs